


Accidentally On Purpose

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Gen, Illnesses, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father had been working for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally On Purpose

His father had been working for a very long time. This wasn't unusual, but things were different these days. He didn't like to rest, but when he did lie down he did so for longer than he ever had before, and often didn't get up until Roscoe prodded him. The resting seemed to help him function better. 

His father took a sip of the tea Roscoe had set beside him, spitting it out instantly.

"No, Roscoe, that's salt, not sugar!" He got slowly out of his chair. "You should know better." 

Roscoe did, but hoped he might go lie down.


End file.
